


you didn’t hear that –

by sakurasdick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°), Awkward Kageyama Tobio, But only if you squint, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Smut, M/M, Sawamura Daichi - Freeform - Freeform, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare, aaand its 2am goodnight, and boys, azumane asahi - Freeform, but only kags and hinata do the do, but who's keeping track of time am i right, certainly not hinata or kageyama, click the title its good i swear, ennoshita chikara - Freeform, ennoshita is a saint that does not get enough screen time, go, hah, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hi remember when i said "with a bit of smut at the end", hinata shouyou - Freeform, i added to the ending, if you dont then fukcing go ahead and click bc this is some fine ass shit, if you know me in real life pls pls pls think about this, im jsut trying to put as many tags as apply, k literally just like everyone, kageyama tobio - Freeform, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, oof gotta raise the rating up to explicit, shimizu kiyoko - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, theyre all dorks oml, tsukishima kei - Freeform, with a bit of smut at the end, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform, youre allowed to leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasdick/pseuds/sakurasdick
Summary: That's it. Hinata was done. Deceased. This was not healthy for a growing boy like him. “What?” a grin growing on Kageyama’s face, “Not man enough?” he asked.A flaming red spread across Hinata’s cheeks.orWhere Hinata and Kageyama get locked in a closet after a game of Truth or Dare ended badly. Needless to say, the closet is small and dark, but both boys are uncomfortable for anentirelydifferent reason.





	you didn’t hear that –

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi so I wrote a kagehina fic because I just finished re-reading “I like the way your clothes smell” by mysecretfanmoments and I realized that I am still fucking in love with them (its in my bookmarks (ง'̀-'́)ง go go go)

It was Hinata’s idea. He wanted to bond with his team on their first sleep-away trip. They’d made it into the volleyball camp, and have been working hard all week. Hinata was waiting until they got free time before bed so they could play some sort of game. As a kid, Hinata didn’t really get invited to many sleepovers so he wanted to experience what he was missing out on. 

He suggested playing charades, but the game didn’t last long because of Tanaka, who kept acting out caricatures of all the teams they’d versed that day. Daichi had to stop him because he felt too guilty as a leader to be laughing at his spot on impressions. Tanaka could mould his face into contorted and unnatural expressions, saying things like, “Hey ladies, look at me and my muscles…” switching sides and continuing in falsetto, “…oooooh, you’re so handsome and strong, shame you’re left-handed, go fuck yourself. With your left hand.” “Tanaka… that's not nice he’s literally just left-handed, like it’s not a big thing…” “Yes, I know, but he’s like perfect so I’m latching on to anything I can.”

After a part of the night had gone by, Hinata had a thought. “Let’s play Truth or Dare!” he shouted. Everyone was momentarily taken aback. Had Hinata, the most innocent, maybe annoying, team member just suggested to play such a scandalous game? “You mean that game for teenage girls with a crush on a cute boy?” asked Kageyama, sarcastically. “C’mon Kageyama, we’re teens,” answers Hinata. The team breathed out laughs at how high the point seemed to have flown over Hinata’s head. What may have surprised them more was that Hinata got exactly what Kageyama meant; almost too much. He’d never in his life admit that he kind of developed a crush on the boy. 

“Yeah, let’s do it, why not?” agreed Noya. The now huddled up team subconsciously turned to Suga for approval, receiving a firm nod and sigh in reply. Bum-scooting closer to them in his sleeping bag, Daichi sighed, “Alright, well, there are no rules to Truth or Dare so just make sure you don't do anything stupid.” As he said the last word he reflexively glanced at Kageyama and Hinata. “Yeah, I want to know who all you guys like.” said Tanaka. Tsukishima, tired already, replied, “We get it. You like Kiyoko-san.” Yamaguchi snickered behind him.

They all shifted so they sat in a somewhat oval shape. Kageyama shifted closer to Hinata to make for more space in the circle for Tanaka (that is, he already had more than enough space, but no one _wanted_ to sit so near him). No one but Hinata seemed to notice how delicately Kageyama’s knee twitched at the accidental contact with Hinata’s as the boy sat down cross-legged. “Alright, we can use my shoe, whoever it lands on when it stops spinning is the one who has to choose between truth or dare, and the first person to think of one goes.” Suga established. He reached across his mat for his shoe and the game ensued. 

The first couple of spins weren’t bad, landing on Tanaka and him managing to always slip in something about his budding new plan to seduce Kiyoko. It was getting to the point where the rest of the team was pretty sure she was starting to like him out of sheer persistence. After a while, the shoe landed on Asahi, and without skipping a beat he said, “No way am I choosing dare after last round. I am never looking through Kageyama’s search history ever again after the last round it was my turn. You are one sick dude my friend.”

Hinata’s not sure why, but his heart skipped a beat. Why did Kageyama return Asahi’s statement with a proud smirk? “You can’t shame the shameless.” Kageyama threw his hands up in mock protest, and the team unanimously pitied the gentle giant. Asahi did not deserve that dare, whatever Kageyama’s search history could possibly entail. Asahi picked up the shoe and spun it before anyone got to say anything else. The toe landed on Tsukishima and as soon as he chose “Dare,” Noya immediately shouted, “I dare you to take off your glasses!”

Tsukishima was a little surprised, but tried hard to hide it. “Alright, but I really don't get the whole thing about seeing people without their glasses on, like they’re literally see-through, how can you only now understand what I look like without them – ” He was cut off by Tanaka, “… Dude.” A quiet _um_ came from Noya. The entire team chuckled at the mad little blush that grew across Tsukishima’s nose. Yamaguchi patted him on the shoulder. “Nice.” 

Tsukishima put his glasses back on and spun the shoe. The game continued and the night grew darker. Was Kageyama simply ignoring the way their hands sometimes brushed together as they reached and spun the shoe on the wooden floor? Frustratingly, the shoe never landed on Kageyama or Hinata. As well, neither of them got the chance to speak due to Tanaka and Noya’s eagerness. It wasn’t until Suga spoke, supported by Daichi in the back who had the look of fatherly disapproval down pat. “How about we spin until someone who hasn’t gone yet goes.” This being left to Kageyama, Hinata, and Daichi.

Like karma, the next spin landed on the team mom himself. Daichi laughed nervously, scared at what Noya or Tanaka would jump at the chance to ask him. “Truth?” Like the drop of a hat, Tanaka chimed “I call dibs. Who is your favourite player on the team?” Without hesitation the team captain answered “Ennoshita”, mercilessly shutting down the hopes of Tanaka, as well as the setter-spiker duo. A thumbs up emerged from a bundle of blankets near the darkened corner of the room. Ennoshita, being a normal person, was not willing to stay up with his dumb teammates for the third night in a row. If he was going on a sleepover trip to a volleyball training camp, he was _going to_ get some sleep.

“What?” Daichi asked surprised, “He literally played so good yesterday, the only reason we never bring him up is because he never messes up?” Everyone seemed to agree, and Suga used this pause in high-speed gameplay to try and remind everyone that Ennoshita was right in that it was getting pretty late. “Hey guys, we do have to get up tomorrow so you wanna just turn in?” Simultaneously, Hinata and Kageyama let out a groan. “We didn’t even get to go!” Kageyama spoke for the both of them, his loud voice contrasting how quiet he’d been the rest of the night, and shaking Hinata’s bones. Conceding, Suga said “Alright, captain what do you suggest we do? Hinata was the one who suggested this game in the first place and it did actually turn out to be quite fun.” Suga watched as Hinata seemed to beam under his praise. Of course, Hinata was self-aware, he did always think he had a praise kink.

“How about we just stop spinning and do Kageyama then Hinata. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Hinata just ask Kageyama the thing and Kageyama ask Hinata…” he trailed off, sentence turning into a yawn. At that, both boys seemed to notice just how close together they had scooted throughout the game.

“Yeah sure, that sounds fair.” Kageyama returned, seeming to ignore the desperate glances from Hinata. Kageyama picked “Truth,” but Hinata didn’t ask a question right away. “Eeehh…” Hinata began. He hadn't thought this through. He wanted to get to Kageyama indirectly, how would he do that if he were the one asking him the embarrassing questions? 

The rest of the team seemed to follow Daichi’s lead, slowly losing interest in the game and dozing off. Hinata was beginning to sweat, this may be his only chance to get some dirt on Kageyama, who has been the subject of most of his thoughts ever since he found out they went to the same school. He thought about past rounds and what the others had asked. He let his thoughts wander into his fantasies…

“Alright, umm, ever jacked off in a weird place?” he nervously blurted out. 

This seemed to wake everyone up. Wait no, that wasn’t what he wanted to say. _Fuck_. “Why?” Daichi asked out of desperation. “Why would you even – ”

“Wait no, I-I just… was that too much? I was just trying to ask personal questions, I…”

“Take it back. For the love of god,” pleaded Tsukishima. “The visualization alone is burned into my retinas.”

“Why do you want to know?” Kageyama asked, uncharacteristically calm. 

This angered Hinata a little. His “rival” was not the least bit uncomfortable. How was this fair?

“Oh c’mon, I already ruined my reputation of being the “pure” one in the team, just answer.”

To say the least, everyone was shocked at Hinata’s self-awareness.

“Just admit it you pervert, you – ”

“Yeah, I have.”

“– nasty, fil – wait. What?”

No one, especially not Hinata, had expected Kageyama to be this upfront.

“You actually have? _Where_?”

“Hinata – ” Daichi warned, more trying to shield himself from having to listen to the answer as well, but Hinata couldn’t stop. His imagination would be running wild as he tried to fall asleep, and he didn’t want something embarrassing to happen in a room with no walls, full of his teammates; including a special teammate in particular.

Kageyama grinned, “Oh uuh, I may have done it in the bathroom stall at school during lunch.”

That's it. Hinata was done. Deceased. This was not healthy for a growing boy like him. 

“What?” simper growing on Kageyama’s face, “not man enough?”

A flaming red spread across Hinata’s cheeks. “That’s – I – the school is where we learn! I’m not going to do that there!” he stammered.

“I have no regrets. Nothing like letting out a bit of frustration; felt refreshed for the rest of the day.”

“Did he at least wash his hands afterwards?” Suga mumbled worriedly to himself.

“Never set me the ball again.” Asahi’s voice trembled.

Hinata was at a loss for words. This was so much worse than if Kageyama had never even answered the question. Now he couldn’t stop thinking about a turned on and hunched over setter, his back arching against the bathroom stall door as he –.

“Wh-whatever! I could _totally_ jerk off in the school stalls if I wanted to!” Hinata pouted.

Kageyama opened his mouth but decided not to retort, simply raising an eyebrow.

“Allllrighty!” Suga claps his hands together, making everyone jump. “I’d honestly _love_ to watch this dick-measuring competition, but I want to be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of my life.” 

Kageyama shrugs. After a pause, he asks Hinata, “Truth or dare?”

“…Truth” Hinata manages to squeak under the other boy’s locked-in stare.

“What’s the most embarrassing crush you’ve ever had?”

For about the third time that night, Hinata’s heart stopped and he declared himself as medically dead. Could Kageyama read his thoughts? Was he talking out loud? 

“Uuh, I guess I used to like this person in school, but they were also really annoying and…” Hinata’s voice slowly diminished in volume as he realized he would never be able to fully answer this question to Kageyama’s face.

“What’s the matter, _sweetheart_? Embarrassed?” Kageyama mocked.

“What the fuck do you want then?! I’m not going to tell you! It’s too personal! At least I _have_ a crush and I’m not stuck alone with my hand in a stall.” Hinata snapped back. That “ _sweetheart_ ” really caught him off guard, and – wait, did he just use “have” in the present tense? Lucky for him, Kageyama was too angry to notice.

“You still on that? If you want to watch me so bad I’ll record it next time; moan your name extra loud!”

Hinata was flushed from head to toe again, but at least this time Kageyama had the decency to turn a little pink at how his sentence accidentally connoted that he’d screamed Hinata’s name before.

“Are you really that eager to show off?! God, you’re so fucking arrogant Kageyama!” 

How did this turn into a screaming fit? Hinata never means them to, but all their interactions end in a fight. He genuinely meant to suggest a bonding game so they could learn more about each other and grow closer (for whatever little selfish side-reason aside).

“Hinata you exhibitionist creep!”

“Pervert!”

“Motherfucker!”

“ _Hand_ fucker!”

“Shitty hair!”

“Shitty setter!”

A quiet “Oh _fuck_.” could be heard from Ennoshita in the corner.

Kageyama didn’t miss a beat as he pounced on top of the shorter boy, pushing his thumbs into Hinata’s mouth and stretching his face into dumb expressions. Hinata tried to bite, while pulling on Kageyama’s hair and kicking his torso.

The two boys were suddenly pulled back, and as quick as it began, it was over. Hinata tried to lunge forward once more, but was stopped by a fuming Daichi holding him by the back of his collar. It looked like Suga had gotten to Kageyama. The room was still, everyone experiencing “second-hand fear” from the two panting boys lying back on their elbows.

Daichi had a vein popping so far out of his head that it was worrisome. He was sporting a wrathful vengeance against anything that screamed too loud or moved too fast (Kageyama_Hinata.jpg). Suga took the words right out of Daichi’s mouth when he contended, “I’m so fucking tired you guys.” Daichi’s face suddenly lit up. The team turned to him, awaiting wisdom to help save them all from this awkward interaction.

He elaborated with a suggestion. “Why don’t we lock you two in a closet until you deal with your _unresolved sexual **fucking** tension_?” He nodded towards the supply closet in the hallway outside their shared room and received many glances of approval from his teammates. Everyone was “so fucking tired”, as Suga had eloquently phrased it.

And that’s how Kageyama and Hinata found themselves shoved together in a dark, and _confining_ , closet.

The two boys were drowned in pitch-black darkness except for the strip of light that could be seen underneath the doorframe. The pitter-patter of their teammates’ footsteps was getting quieter as it echoed throughout the empty hallway. The pair remained in silence just as they had been left. Unanimously, they decided it was pointless to try and brawl in the closet. They were both tired, and this would all be better as soon as it was over. Right?

Hinata’s back was up against some sort of wall, and he was leaning his weight onto something beneath him in an attempt to sit. Kageyama couldn’t have been too far in front of him; he assumed his back must have been against the opposing wall. There was some sort of weight on top of the bent knee Hinata held up as a support. He couldn't tell about Kageyama, but he was pretty uncomfortable. The entire situation felt somehow _fragile_ , Hinata didn't want to move. He was afraid he would disturb the delicate balance of all the stacked cleaning supplies and somehow injure either himself or Kageyama. He _was_ pretty clumsy. I mean – how fucking unlucky does a person have to be to get locked in a closet with both their rival and their crush at the same time?

The humidity in the closet was causing Hinata to sweat. He listened to the quiet. Compared to the ruckus they had stirred up in the other room, this was mind-numbingly silent. Still, despite having caught his breath from the fight, Hinata’s heart was having a hard time slowing down.

The small space was filled with the delicate sounds of their shared breaths in and out. Kageyama’s breathing seemed steady and relaxed. Had he fallen asleep?

“Kageyama..?” Hinata whispered.

“ _What_?” Kageyama answered quickly. Could he still be pissed?

“Hey uh.. I’m sorry ok?” 

“What..?” Kageyama asked, gentler this time. Was it a hint of regret Hinata thought he heard in his tone?

“If, I uh.. made you uncomfortable or anything... before with the uh – ” Hinata decided not to finish his sentence. 

“Yeah don’t worry about that too much. My fault for sharing too much, I guess.”

Hinata opened his mouth to try and say something that would comfort Kageyama, but firmly closed it again when he couldn’t think of anything. The truth was, Hinata really did like Kageyama. He liked the determination he had, the drive, the exhaustion you felt just by watching him practice with the team. It was intoxicating. He didn't always know he liked him, in fact, he was the first boy Hinata liked so much that he was forced to admit to himself that he may not be entirely 100% into boobs. He’s had this conversation with himself too many times. 

This quiet was getting to him. If he continued to sit like that his mind would drift and he would over-think everything, as per usual. Convincing himself that he wasn’t gay would be much easier if Hinata could stop picturing Kageyama as his ideal woman.

“Can you cook?”

“What,” Kageyama deadpanned. 

“Nevermind.”

Call him crazy, but Hinata could swear he heard the air leave Kageyama’s nose a little faster than usual. Had he found his joke funny? Maybe he could fix this after all. 

Kageyama’s response also made Hinata aware of; in fact, just how close the two were stuffed. The shorter boy thought that if he reached out, his hands would hit Kageyama’s chest before he even extended them fully. _His chest. The way their team jersey stretched over his head when he put it on in the change room_. Wait _no_. No. What was he doing? This was bad. Hinata had to move. The weight on his legs was now giving him pins and needles and, to say the least, he was getting a little claustrophobic. 

Experimentally, Hinata shifted his leg, moving his knee up.

“ _…A-aah.._ ”

Had – had _Kageyama_ made that noise? No… No way. He was just hearing what he wanted to again. _Seemed really realistic to be just from his imagination…_

He tried to adjust his knee once more,

“ _Aahh-hh.._ ” A little louder this time –

Suddenly, something moved quickly from around Kageyama’s torso to his face. Hinata listened to Kageyama’s breathing.

From the faint yellow glow the light under the door frame gave their shadowed figures, Hinata could make out a taller figure hunched over in front of him, with his hands covering his mouth.

“… P-please stop that.” The taller boy begged.

Hinata’s heart instantaneously stopped. He finally understood the position they were in. The warm weights on either side of his lap were none other than the setter’s thighs. And that meant his knee was – 

_That meant his knee was digging into Kageyama’s crotch._

“You didn't hear that.” Kageyama tried to say with an assertive voice despite having realized he’d given himself away already.

“… But, Kageyama,” Hinata started.

Kageyama audibly breathed in one short breath of air,

“ _I did._ ”

Hinata didn't know what had possessed him. For the first time that night, Kageyama was visibly flustered. 

“W-what?”

“I think… I think I said that I did hear you, and I-I don't think I can pretend that I didn’t, because… because all I’ve been dreaming about for as long as I can remember is you making those – _noises…_ ”

_Did he really just say that out loud?!_

“Fucking Jesus Mary mother of Christ – are you _fucking_ joking?"

Hinata was scared out of his mind, watching his own body from his soul floating above him ready to leave this plane of existence. When had Kageyama gained back his arrogant confidence? Had he made a mistake confessing his feelings? They’d never be able to mend their relationship after what Hinata just di –

“I’ve been trying to hit on you all night you fucking moron! I was being _so_ obvious with the touching and sitting so close. _Fuck_ me man, you might be able to jump high, but you’re pretty shit at picking up on social cues. I didn't even say anything to you most of the night because I was afraid I’d say something dumb in front of the team. I thought I almost blew it when I said ‘I’d moan your name even louder _this_ time’…” 

The narrator can no longer use any similes or metaphors to portray exactly how _far gone_ Hinata was in that moment.

Having received no reaction, Kageyama’s immediate response was an awkward, mumbled string of syllables.

“Uuh… No, forget – everything. Sorry, no, no…”

The quiet pause that followed seemed, for both boys, to last for ages. Enough was enough. 

Hinata shifted his foot again, this time purposefully, making Kageyama twitch and flex his thighs at the touch. Hinata now understood the position they were in, and the position Kageyama had known they were in since they were forcefully shoved into the closet. _Was Kageyama hard? Was that the outline of his dick that Hinata could feel on his upper thigh?_ He swallowed.

“I said stop it! It’s not my fault I’m a teenage boy who sometimes has physical reactions to friction in that region!”

Hinata entirely ignored the other boy’s inelegant excuse.

“Did it feel good?” Hinata asked.

After a pause – 

“Which, you kneeing me in the crotch or jerking off in the stall?” Kageyama quietly inquired with exploratory confidence.

“Both?” Hinata’s voice quivered, hesitant.

Under his breath, the taller boy mumbled, “You already know the answer to the first one.”

 

And Hinata knew – 

– it felt _good_.

Kageyama looked down at the smaller boy who was almost at his boiling point. He himself didn’t even know how he wasn’t simply a pile of goo on the floor of the closet by now.

“H-hey, say something – What were you thinking about just then?”

Embarrassed, Hinata shook his head. _Nooo way_ was this happening; this was something that was only between him, his fantasies, and his hand near two o’clock in the morning.

“ _Hinata_ …”

At the chime of his name, Hinata snapped out of his daydream. Did he really ask that? _Did it feel good?_ What was wrong with him? They’d never go back to “normal” now. His mind was filled with images of a hot and sturdy Kageyama that was so close to him. Breaking a nervous sweat himself, his body was rejecting the mere possibility that this was a real situation that was happening to him. What if Kageyama was just pretending? What if this was all a sick joke? All of Hinata’s confidence seemed to drain out of him.

Answering Kageyama’s question, Hinata spoke, “I – uh, I was just worried I was forcing stuff onto you, like it’s totally ok if you want to go back to being fr – a–aa…”

Not missing a beat, Kageyama extended his right hand to sit noticeably higher on Hinata’s inner thigh than was comfortable. Sporting a false bravado, Kageyama’s lewd grin only wavered slightly at the surprised look on Hinata’s face.

“Do you really think we can just _go back_ to being friends? Do you _want_ to?”  
Kageyama asked, suggestively flexing his fingers and spreading them around as much thigh as he could. He childishly toyed at the hem of Hinata’s shorts, and the shorter boy quivered only faintly, but enough for Kageyama to take notice.

Still painfully aware of Hinata’s knee between his legs, Kageyama began to have trouble holding his thoughts back. _He would look so good if I just – NO – yes, but he’s right here – NO Kageyama do nOT – he’s so small-built but his thighs are so muscular – his thighs – his..._ Kageyama was going to lose his absolute fucking mind if he kept holding himself back like this.

“H-Hinata, is it okay if we keep-“

“Yes.” Came a quick answer.

Both boys were surprised by the urgency in Hinata’s response. The smaller, suddenly less confident, boy underneath Kageyama was holding his breath. 

Hinata thought he saw a glint sparkle in Kageyama’s eye but didn’t have time to wonder much longer; without breaking eye contact, Kageyama slowly slid his hand past the hem of the shorts, higher, finally settling his palm over Hinata’s semi-visible erection. 

Gently shifting his hand around, Kageyama was testing his boundaries. This was the first time he had done anything like this before and he desperately did not want to mess up. From all the knowledge he’d gained from countless hours of porn, Kageyama slid his hand overtop where the general, now more evident, outline of Hinata’s dick was. 

Hinata felt hot underneath him, and he knew that had they been in good lighting, his face would be flaming red. _Would Hinata be blushing too?_ The sudden and intrusive thought sent a shrill down Kageyama’s spine. He realized he’d been staring down at his hand because he’d been so focused on trying to make Hinata feel good. Looking up, Kageyama searched for Hinata’s eyes.

Kageyama caught the other boy’s gaze and swore to not let go. How could he? The sight of the smaller boy seemingly unravelling at the seams in front of him, heaving silent breaths, eyebrows permanently fixed in a helpless scrutiny; _Kageyama did this._

Kageyama’s palm felt hot on him. This was too surreal for Hinata to believe. Where was this going? _How far would they go?_

Kageyama had been applying pressure to his shorts, and Hinata could tell the boy was nervous. He wasn’t sure how, but there was something about the way he was so delicately moving and hugging his dick that made Hinata thirst for more. In fact, Hinata’s mouth was shamelessly pooling with drool. Kageyama’s caution out of regard for Hinata’s well being was having the opposite effect; in fact, it was torture. Hinata wanted more, and he wanted it _soon_. 

A crude and slow whimper that Hinata wasn’t aware he was holding in escaped his lips. His eyelids were heavy and through hooded eyelashes, he caught Kageyama’s stare. It seemed Kageyama was proud of the noise he’d pulled out of him, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the noise was in response to what he wasn’t doing rather than what he was. At this rate, Hinata would finish in his pants without the taller boy even having to touch him. Hinata was _not_ letting Kageyama win this competition.

Hinata moved his knee up once more, still placed snuggly between Kageyama’s legs. The other boy must have completely forgotten about himself because the small jolt he sprung up with was adorable. However, Hinata wasn’t stopping there. He dug his knee further into the boy, making Kageyama’s grip on him subconsciously get tighter. Both boys breathed out a groan in unison and it seemed that Hinata had broken the frail glass they’d been tiptoeing on up until now. 

In slow circles, Hinata was brushing his knee past Kageyama’s now throbbing erection. The rhythmic pattern in his knee translated into a small rotation of Hinata’s hips. He _needed_ Kageyama to do more than just palm him. What kind of porn was the guy watching?

A low groan left Kageyama’s stomach. Finally, you _idiot_. Hinata was ready to whine and beg for Kageyama to touch him, but to his surprise, Kageyama started grinding his hips back against his leg. Hinata looked at the boy and realized how lucky he was to be able to see him like this. No one else has seen the way Kageyama tilts his head slightly up and to the right when he pants out heavy breaths. No one else has witnessed the vulgar face Kageyama’s always had and been keeping to himself. No one else has heard the moans Kageyama tries so hard to lock inside. No one else.

No one but _him_. 

Hinata concluded that if things were going to go any further, it would be up to him. Kageyama’s machismo may have fooled the girls at school, but after seeing him so vulnerable and desperate and _writhing_ under Hinata’s touch, he knew better. Suddenly, Hinata shifted his weight forward, so that he would be looming over top of Kageyama’s figure. Kageyama woke up from his trance and in confusion retracted his grip from Hinata’s member. Both boys shivered at the loss of touch.

Standing up fully with one leg outside and one leg bent into Kageyama’s sitting thighs, Hinata hunched over and dove his hands underneath Kageyama’s shirt. With Kageyama’s shirt riding up, Hinata explored the other boy’s torso like an explorer who’d found new land. First, he traced the strip of skin showing above his shorts, then made his way to the boy’s stomach, ribs, and chest. Every crevice in his pecks, every contour of his built stomach; Hinata felt it all. Kageyama would not dare break eye contact with him, both boys in silence yet simultaneously screaming at each other for more; their faces not more than an inch apart. 

Dipping in closer, Hinata reclined Kageyama even further back and planted feather-light kisses all along his neck, up his jaw, and a deeper, more lustful, kiss on his mouth. Kageyama responded, feeding both boys’ need for contact. 

Their first kiss was sloppy and toothy, but neither boy minded. They had been waiting for this since they first saw each other. Hinata pulled his hand out from underneath Kageyama’s shirt and used one to frame Kageyama’s head and the other to pull the other boy’s black hair. They kissed and kissed, neither able to stand letting go. Beginning to cramp up, Hinata started feeling uncomfortable in his posture. He attempted moving lower to shift his weight more equally between both legs but abruptly stopped. 

_Ah_. 

He had almost forgotten about his neglected member, who was at the moment, making it hard for Hinata to even move. One more brush against the fabric of Hinata’s underwear and he was afraid things would end fast.

Out of desperation, Hinata broke their kiss and opened his eyes from their heavy, hooded state. He took in the dishevelled boy under him in all his beauty. Hair messy like he’s never seen it, lips red and bruised, a line of hickeys he hadn't meant to leave along Kageyama’s collarbone; satisfied with his work, a grin spread across his face.

Kageyama didn’t have time to react before Hinata pulled his hands off of the other boy’s head and slid them down to his shorts. Toying with the string tied into a loose bow, Hinata shifted himself down and onto his knees. His mental connection to Kageyama at that moment pulled the other boy to sit up and shift his legs so that Hinata would be kneeling between them. 

Hinata swung his elbows over Kageyama’s built quads, resting his armpits on the boy’s lap. Playfully, Hinata looked up at his partner while he slowly pulled at the drawstring of his shorts. Kageyama closed his mouth only to gulp down a pool of saliva, and let it fall open once more. Hinata had him wrapped around his finger, watching his every move. 

Hinata’s smirk only widened and he rose up slightly, tugging at the waistband of the setter’s shorts; suggestively pulling on them. Kageyama’s eyes were glazed over and he simply seemed to be moving through the motions as he lifted and propped himself up enough for Hinata to slip his shorts underneath him. 

Lacking space in the closet, Hinata decided to leave Kageyama’s shorts hanging on his thighs. The loosely draped fabric revealed a tight pair of blue underwear, spotted with lighter blue stars. Normally, Hinata would have stopped to point out how fucking stupid they looked, but at the moment his attention happened to be preoccupied with something else in their general vicinity.

Kageyama’s shorts were baggy, but through the thinly stretched tight underwear Kageyama had on, almost nothing was left to the imagination. His dick was so far up and throbbing, that it was overextending the fabric of his underwear, threatening to fall out. On the subject of which, Kageyama was _fucking hung_. How did he not bring this up at all? Did he even know what a fucking champ he was? 

Hinata then began to think about his own dick size comparatively, but that was a mistake, as for the umpteenth time that night he was painfully reminded of the state of his own pulsating erection. 

Now was all or nothing, just like on the court. Hinata once again went in for those initiative points and placed his hot palm along Kageyama’s length. A hot and staggered breath left Kageyama’s mouth and he had all of two seconds to react to Hinata’s next action. Without warning, the boy on his knees leant down and kissed around the outline of Kageyama’s member, overtop of his underwear. Kageyama threw his head back at the intimacy of the touch, and his hands found their way into Hinata’s hair. 

Hinata opened his hot, wet, mouth and breath out hot air as he hugged Kageyama with his mouth. The fingers in Hinata’s hair tightened and relaxed in sync with the boy’s lips. After Kageyama had eased his posture, Hinata decided to add some tongue. Kageyama physically shook the first few times Hinata licked along his length, still overtop of his, now soaked, blue underwear.

Between breaths, Hinata managed to look up and was surprised to be met with a dominant gaze looking down at him. Kageyama’s hands tightened in Hinata’s hair as if to tell him not to stop. Hinata’s free hand drifted down into his own shorts, and he began palming himself over his own underwear. Instinctively, Hinata closed his eyes to help him visualize and concentrate on his fantasy but opened them again once he realized that _he didn’t need to imagine it_. 

Stopping with neither his hand nor his mouth, Hinata was fishing a string of moans out from deep in Kageyama’s gut. One particular groan came out of Kageyama an octave lower than he normally spoke, and Hinata found himself in dire need of a climax. Giving the wet underwear a final kiss, Hinata pulled away, but only long enough to teasingly toy with the waistband on Kageyama’s underwear. He stretched it out and let it snap a few times against the boy’s belly. Hinata looked up, mustering up the most innocent expression he could in a position like his. Kageyama was shifting in his seat, impatient as always. 

“C–c’mon Sh–shouyou…” Kageyama begged.

If it were even possible for Hinata to be any more embarrassed that night, he would have been. _I can’t believe he just said my first name, that dork. Should I call-_

“Sure thing, _Tobio_.” Hinata responded assertively. 

Maybe it was subconsciously that Kageyama had called Hinata by his first name because when Kageyama heard his own first name, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head in surprise. Either it was that or the sudden act of Hinata pulling the band of Kageyama’s underwear all the way down.

Hinata, still with a tight grip around his own cock, wrapped his other hand firmly around the base of Kageyama’s. Kageyama started fidgeting with his fingers, maybe out of discomfort. Perhaps Hinata had been staring for too long. How could he not? He was so fucking _hot_. Squeezing both hands a little, Hinata stuck out his tongue as flat as possible and licked one long stripe up Kageyama’s length. Kageyama let out a deep breath he’d been holding, and watched carefully as Hinata flicked the head of his dick with his tongue. Tracing Kageyama’s slit with his tongue and his own slit with his thumb, Hinata delicately placed a kiss on the base of the other’s dick where his hand had been. 

Like he had previously, Hinata relied on the element of surprise and quickly lifted, only to wrap his whole mouth around Kageyama’s cock. Kageyama inhaled quickly and clenched his fists in Hinata’s hair harder than he had yet. The rhythmic movements of Hinata’s bobbing head, slowly increasing in speed, led Kageyama’s hands up and down. Using his tongue, Hinata sucked and twisted in every way he thought felt good, attempting to mimic his own movements with his hand on himself. 

Kageyama tasted good inside of him. This wasn’t like anything he could ever have imagined himself. Hinata began to pump himself harder and Kageyama involuntarily started bobbing Hinata’s head into his already rocking hips. Hinata looked up to see a broken boy. Sweaty and panting, he spoke, 

“ _Aa–ah’m gonna…_ ”

Hinata could feel himself coming close too. Without regard, Kageyama finished in Hinata’s mouth, and shortly after Hinata did too, into his own hand. Both boys were gasping for breaths, exhausted.

Hinata kept in his knelt position, with his mouth gaping open, dripping in _Kageyama_. The sitting boy helped clean them both up using the fabric of his t-shirt. Kageyama took hold of Hinata under his armpits and pulled him up onto his lap. Hinata collapsed on Kageyama’s chest and nuzzled the crest of his head under Kageyama’s chin. 

“You done this before or somethin–?” Kageyama asked, still breathless.

Hinata smirked pleasantly; he still couldn’t believe he just did _that_. Simply put, Hinata responds with,

“Next time you’re doing me dumbass; I got _some things_ I wanna try.” 

With that, the night ended. Neither boy had enough energy to stay awake for much longer so they pulled their shorts back on and they fell asleep just like that, with Hin– 

_Shouyou_ ; 

With _Shouyou_ in _Tobio’s_ arms.

The next morning, Hinata was the first one to wake. Well, the _second_. In fact, Hinata had found himself awake because of a certain person’s loud yodelling through the walls. It was not exactly a mystery as to who it was. Everyone knew the ear-piercing shrill of Tanaka’s wake up calls. 

For a split second, Hinata felt extremely disoriented. There was a strange warmth under him that made him feel safe, and a familiar set of arms wrapped around him. In one big rush, it all came back to him. _None of it_ was a dream. 

“ _Sdfghjkjhgf_.” Hinata thought. 

Hinata looked up to see a string of drool hanging from Kageyama’s mouth. His face so peacefully at rest like it was then was a rare sight indeed. Hinata could not stop the corners of his mouth from curling up a little when he remembered all those lewd faces he saw the setter make last night. All those faces that no one but him had seen, let alone _been the reason behind_. 

In serene stillness Hinata listened in on the boys in the other room. He heard Tanaka say something along the lines of “… go get them.” Kageyama jolted awake at the subsequent sound of Tanaka’s loud footsteps, and the two boys had a split second to compose themselves before Tanaka swung the closet door wide open to uncover them.

Both boys squinted as their eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness. 

“Goooood morning ladie –” Tanaka’s over dramatic greeting stopped abruptly and Hinata was still too dazed to comprehend why. He looked himself up and down to make sure he was decent and then looked over at Kageyama by his side. They managed to spring up from their cuddling position before Tanaka found them, but they were still suspiciously close. Nonetheless, there was no hope in trying to hide anything anymore, and it took almost every little bit of self-control Hinata had not to bend over in two from laughter. Only letting a short snort out, Hinata breathed out a light-hearted sigh. 

Kageyama looked exactly like he just had sex. Hair sticking up in every-which-way, lips more bruised than they showed to be in the dark lighting of the closet, and, a dark trail of purple patches starting from under his ear, leading off under the collar of Kageyama’s t-shirt. 

Kageyama nonchalantly yawned and looked over back at Hinata. He seemed to be a little dizzy from their sudden change of position. 

“G’morn– Hinta, g’morning’ Tanka…” Kageyama yawned out again. 

Sloppily, Kageyama got up and stomped out into the hallway as he stretched and scratched the small of his back. Hinata and Tanaka exchanged knowing glances and Tanaka seemed to be stuck between commending Hinata for his obvious _win_ or crying at the loss of Hinata’s false innocence in his eyes. 

They both then turned to Kageyama who still remained in complete ignorant bliss. Kageyama faced them, sporting a confused expression. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” 

Tanaka began to respond,

“W–well ya got…”

Lifting his hand as if to gesture where the marks were on his own neck, Tanaka couldn’t bear to say the words out loud. Swiftly, Hinata pushed Tanaka’s hand back down and corrected him,

“You’re fine, babe.”

Kageyama, moving at three kilometres per hour, just blinked slowly. Tanaka choked a little on his own saliva, and let out a chuckle at this _new Hinata_ that had always been right there in front of him. In truth, he kind of liked him. 

Tanaka followed Hinata as he stepped out of the doorframe of the closet and headed past Kageyama, back into the room with the rest of the team. They left Kageyama there, still frozen in place, staring blankly at where Hinata used to be. 

In sudden realization, Kageyama’s eyes widened and his lips parted from shock. Last night flowed back to him; all the noises, the faces, the _memories_. 

“… _babe?_ ” Kageyama silently mouthed to himself.

The tall boy caught himself standing in an empty hallway and shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up and snap out of his trance. He turned on his heels and made his way around the corner to the team’s main room. As he pivoted into the room, he was greeted with a sea of his teammates, all still waking up in their sleeping bags, however, all having their head expectantly turned towards the door frame with a concerned look. 

Kageyama raised a heavy arm to scratch at his head and turned to check whether there was anyone of particular interest behind him. Coming up empty, he spun back and lowered his arm.

“Seriously guys; what?” Kageyama asked as he began furiously rubbing his face to try and scratch off whatever it was that everyone was looking at.

What Kageyama realized as his eyes landed on Hinata’s smug face, was that what they were all looking at wasn’t going to smudge off that easily. Hinata brushed past him on his way to his own sleeping bag across the room, and as he passed, he poked a sensitive spot on Kageyama’s upper neck that made Kageyama cringe.

That particular memory hadn't come back until that exact moment, and like a mood ring, Kageyama flushed crimson. 

With the expression of a lamb in a slaughterhouse, Kageyama peered over in Daichii’s direction only to find him already shaking his head into his palm. Eyes darting to the floor, Kageyama had never been so embarrassed.

Now everyone knew. 

He looked back at Hinata, rolling up his futon like it was nobody’s business. Kageyama paused. That’s right, why should he give a _fuck_ if they all knew?

This wasn’t that bad. This wasn’t bad at all.

Adjusting the collar of his shirt, Kageyama proudly pulled it down further, revealing where he _knew_ there were more marks.

If Kageyama Tobio was going to be somebody’s boyfriend, he’d be the _hottest goddamned one_.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> so yeah idk, this ~took a turn~
> 
> also i wanna continue the ending and do some smut, but i have exams coming up so i'm gonna need you to bear with me.
> 
> This was inspired by that klance fic that I can never find, so if you do know where it is, pls comment so I can give the author the credit they deserve.
> 
> thanks for reading (づ￣ ³￣)づ <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> edit: I updated!!! (as you probably could tell, there was a bit of smut at the end, *accidentally makes the smut longer than the actual fic*)
> 
> thanks for all the kudos and comments guys!


End file.
